1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to V-belts and in particular to cog-type V-belts.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one form of V-shaped power transmission belt, the inner surface portion thereof is wave-shaped so as to define a plurality of longitudinally spaced cogs for providing improved flexibility of the belt in passing around the pulleys of the drive system. Because of the resiliency of the rubber body, the belt tends to warp laterally and otherwise deform in engaging the pulleys, thus decreasing the power transmission ability of the belt and causing damage to the belt so as to undesirably shorten the useful life thereof.
One attempted solution to this problem has been to provide reinforcement in the cog portion of such a V-belt formed of Stiflex, reinforcing fabric, reinforcing tire cords, etc. It has been found that use of such reinforcement has been inadequate to meet the high power transmission demands of modern machinery and apparatus, illustratively such as in transmission mechanisms of motorcycle torque converters, farming machine torque converters, etc.
Another attempted solution to the problem has been the provision of synthetic resin buried in the belt cog portions. This attempted solution has not been completely satisfactory because of the fusing of the resin by heat developed during the driving operation of the belt, resulting in abrasion and deformation of the belt.
Similarly, another attempted solution has been to use rigid rubber elements in the belt cog portions. These have not proven completely satisfactory because of the elasticity thereof.
Illustratively in U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,049, Gustave Ungar discloses a V-belt wherein the inner surface of the compression section of the belt consists of a fabric layer having a weft consisting of alternating metal rods and cotton cords. More specifically, the inner section of the belt consists of a number of light metal rods which are surrounded on the inside by one or more plies of fabric and on the outside by one or more plies of fabric. The fabric layers are bent around the rods so as to in engagement with each other and are fastened together by means of stitches or staples.
The fabric forming the compression section defines one or more plies arranged in waves in such a manner that the cotton weft forms the crests and the metal rods form the sides of the waves.